Crazy, Beautiful, Misfits
by jaspersbabe4ever
Summary: Bella Swan, Reckless according to her parents, Misunderstood according to her shrink-but Bella herself doesn't even know who she is. With a troubled past in her back pocket, Bella heads back to LA after 7 years of Arizona. She's guarded, but will a group of crazy, beautiful misfits teach her how to laugh, love, and most of all-live? Pairings & rating will Vary. T for now.
1. On My WayProlouge

**_This is the prologue to Collide, West Coast. Hope you 3 It! Cuz I 3 you! I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and if I did Bella wouldn't be such a B***h, and all the rest of them wouldn't be so annoying. No offense SM. Rating will vary but the chance of smut isn't big (I don't like writing it, really). Pairings will definitely vary, and Jessica, Lauren, Angela will be main characters along with the cullens._**

* * *

B POV

"…I'm so close to the edge, I'm falling and there's no one to catch me now-Crash and burn again…." I sang to myself as I wrote the

lyrics down into my song journal. It was part of my therapy. My shrink Jane-a young girl who had graduated from college at 15 (she

was seriously a genius) had said I had to get back to song writing if I chose to go move back to Los Angeles. And after everything in

Arizona- My mom leaving a latest husband for my ex-boyfriends dad, Phil, and then…. Everything with Liam. My parents think I'm a

selfish brat, My shrink thinks I'm just some troubled kid. No one knows what's really going on, except for Liam. Liam knew everything

about me. He was everything for me for a while there- a shoulder to lean on when my mother was in another one of her drinking

spells, a friend when Max dumped me-turning the only friend I had away from me. I though Liam was everything that was good, but I

guess the thing about trusting someone is that they always break it. Liam and I had never discussed a relationship….we just….were.

Since Liam, and because of Jane I'd started writing lyrics almost every day. Now, as I sat on the plane-my one piece of luggage above

me in the over head, so much came to mind. I was starting over. Maybe going back to LA could help heal everything a little. Maybe I'd stop bleeding tears. Maybe.

E POV

Alice saw the new girl, weeks before she even decided to come. Alice said she was troubled and would somehow enter herself into our

lives. But Alice saw a lot of things that didn't come to pass, and I would keep that child away if it's the last thing I do. The family did not

need to get involved with a human, after years of staying hidden. It was all pointing to unnecessary trouble- just like living in LA. But

rich, and beautiful, Alice just "knew" we'd fit right in. That wouldn't work if we had some plain Jane human hanging around .all.


	2. Lives CollideChapter 1

**_Here goes, First official chapter. Starts from just after where the last one left off. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did all the characters wouldn't be so annoying. Hope you 3 It. Reviews mean faster updates. Keep that in mind, xoxo._**

* * *

BPOV

I walked off the plane, long strides trying to get away from the crowd as soon as possible. I grasped my black and gray duffle bag

tightly in my hand. So tight it cut into my circulation and left my hand a ghostly white. It wasn't the nerves, really…just a lot of confusing

emotions that just left me feeling-bad..? My chucks clicked on the white tile of the airport as I tossed my dark brown haired head around, looking for my dad in the crown. Praying that I'd even recognize him after 7 years. I stared around, I knew I'd look lost-and

someone would probably try to help, so I brought my hair to the front of my face, brushing it over with my hand. I peered through my

make-shift curtain. All around me were people, some young others old. Laughing, smiling, crying. That's the thing about airports-either

departure or arrival. Either coming back or going. Children hugging their parents ( I assume) on arrival, people hugging their significant others. One particular couple, That just held each others arms laughing, reminded me of Liam and I. Suddenly the room felt stiff, and

everything was a little too much for me. I looked around-this time for the bathroom, noticing a place where the wall turned into tile leading to a narrow hall way with two signs-male and female- sticking out of the walls on the small hallway on either side. I made my

way across the airport floor, gently sliding and pushing past the mass of people walking every which way. " ISABELLA! ISABELLA!" I

heard someone yell. I turned swiftly, looking around before noticing a man, who couldn't possibly be Charlie, holding a sign that read

"Isabella Swan" with a picture of me pasted to the side. The man was beautiful. Like a some greek god. His bronze hair shined under the fluorescent light (?!) and his face was perfectly structured. Angular and sharp but smiling and seemingly nice. He had stunningly

gold colored eyes and a muscular yet average heighted frame. There were no flaws that I could think of-he was perfect. And behind him

there are two people, a small framed girl who looked as if she had walked off the cover of vogue and a blonde girl who looked like she

just had tumbled out of some swim suit catalogue. Both were gorgeous, but in different ways. The small girl had a short pixie cut, and

her smile was small yet her eyes were buzzing and alive. She was dressed in a blue bandeau top with a flowered emerald colored

cardigan and high waisted jeans shorts. The Blonde girl, who looked like every guys dream. Long golden wavy hair, a ski slope nose

and gorgeous deep blue eyes. She wore blue and white checkered booty/board shorts and a blue tube top. Her legs seemed to go on

for miles and she wore blue heels that seemed about 7 inches tall. In the heels, she towered over the short girl who seemed about 5

feet tall-at the most. Suddenly my confidence took a nose dive, no-not a nose dive. It straight up massacred itself before falling off of a cliff. I realized I had been so busy staring at them, in no time they were at my sides. All smiling bright, giant, plastered on, fake as

Barbie smiles. " HEYYYY! OMG! WE'VE BEEN SOOOO EXCITED TO MEET YOU! AHHHHHHHH! I'm sooo excited I think we'll be great

friends! I'm Alice Brandon, the guy is Edward Cullen, and the blondie is Rosalie Hale. Charlie and Esme couldn't make it, so they asked us to come get you. They're at a banquet." The small girl-Alice, I guess- rambled on but I tuned her out. Of course, my dad and his slut

new wife wouldn't even be here to come get me, I should have known. This was the first though, I was hearing about them taking in a

bunch of foster kids. I sighed before looking down at my own outfit of gray sweat shorts and a white t-shirt, and gray hoodie tied

around my waist and my checkered black and white high top chucks. Feeling incredibly out of place surrounded by this group of

models….that seemed to part the sea of people as they went. " I can get that for you….Bella?" Edward said, pointing towards my heavy-ish duffle bag. " Uh, no thanks. I got it." I told him. For some reason, that just made him smile more. As if I couldn't possibly be

serious. He held out his hand reaching for it again, " I got it, love" He said chuckling. " What kind of fuckery? I don't know you from

anywhere, so please, let go of my shit-and don't call me love ." I said, glaring at him. This was not the day where I needed to

be fucked with. Not. The. Day. " Sorry Bella, He's just used to being the knight in shinning armor-he didn't mean anything by it" Alice rushed trying to calm the situation. She better.

A POV

_Stop it Edward, she doesn't want your help. You'll chase her off._ I said in my mind, knowing Edward would hear me. The smile left his face-

but just for a second, as he nodded in stepped back, putting his arm out as if to say "proceed". " Well, then, can we get going? We've

been standing here for a while." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time since we saw Bella. I laughed, trying to ease the air. Bella

obviously didn't like Edward, it would make it even harder for her to trust us this way. Damn him, doesn't he know not all girls want to

be treated like china We all headed for the door Rosalie trying to make small talk with Bella-who was quit efficient at ignoring all of us. We shuffled towards the doorway, as I gave Rosalie the sign. " Um, Guys, I'm just going to go bring the car to the front-so you guys

don't have to bring to walk all the way over there-we parked pretty far Bella." Rosalie told us loudly, before jogging off slowly-well, at

human speed. Edward and I flanked Bella at either side, and closer and closer me got to the double doors that lead to the parking lot.

5 4 3….

BPOV

I pushed open the door, before realizing it said pull and blushing slightly. I pulled open the door and squinted slightly as I was flooded

at light. I saw the sand covered the beach not too far ahead, and the palm trees that lined the road. I had forgotten how much I loved

California. I turned to smile at Alice and Edward but felt a push on my side as I stumbled on the gray side walk. " What the hell? Why'd

you just push me?" I yelled, Alice and Edward stood next to me. " Awww sweety, it was a mistake" Alice said, pressing my neck. I

scrambled to get up but Edward held me down, what the hell was going on here. Suddenly I realized she was pressing my pressure

point. I screamed as my eyes widened. I tried to flail my arms but they wouldn't budge. Edward held me with an unhuman grip. There

was a card blocking us from the rest of the parking lot…I stared up realizing it must be Rosalie. Suddenly I felt stiff, as if the blood had been sucked from my body-and then It all went black.

RPOV

"Put her in the trunk, but give me her duffle bag" I told Edward and Alice, as I went around to the front seat. I drummed my manicured finger nails on the steering wheel of the red Ferrari. This better work.


	3. Paved with good intentionsChapter 2

_Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize if there are a lot of mistakes, I'm going away for the week so I won't be able to update and I wanted to upload before I leave today. xoxo._

* * *

B POV

_"Bella, you okay?" Liam says to me, as I sat under the bleachers, hidden from view. In a place I knew only Liam would know I was. " You _

_skipped Spanish class" he says. In the Liam way, as if he knew there was something more to it then me just being bored with school. "I'm fin.." I start but stop when I here screaming, and banging outside of the gym door. Then Liam crouches so he's at my level as I kneel on the _

_ground. " You're not fine Bee" Liam tells me, I looked at him, wondering if he didn't here all the noise outside of the gym. He just looks back at_

_me before moving plopping down beside me on the floor. " She'll never believe me, Liam. After everything he did…she doesn't believe me."I tell_

_him what's wrong, if Liam thinks the noise isn't Important, it must not be. "Things will get better Bella" An explosion cuts him off as the gym door burst open, I stand fixated and stunned while Liam tries to grab me and run "…BELLA…BELLA! BELLA!" _

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" I heard a girls voice yell. " OMG YOU KILLED HER EDWARD! I TOLD YOU HUMANS ARE FRAGILE!" A different

girl said. Her voice sounded like tiny bells. Annoying-probably just because of the way my head pounded as if someone had hit me over

the head. Who were these people? Where am I? " Renee? Phil? Whats wrong with me? It hurts….so much?" I tried to say. Except

in my state of doziness and confusion it came out like " Resnaszzz pilllll washhh wung wifff me iz hurpzo mus". I felt a burst of air

running towards me, and then a someone in my face. "Open your eyes, Bella, everythings okay-we won't hurt you. Just open your

eyes." The person spoke. What the hell I look like, opening my eyes for some strangers. Had the kidnapped me? All I could remember was the air port….the air port and…and….suddenly it all came back. How I'd gotten off the plane, only to find Alice Brandon, Rosalie

Hale, and Edward Cullen waiting for me instead of my dad. And then how they had attacked me once we reached the outside-blocked

by their car so no one could see. How Edward held me down while Alice pressed my pressure point until I blacked out-while Rosalie stood outside of the car waiting. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out at

the top of my lungs, my eyes flashing open but not registering the room or where anyone was. Just flailing my body as I screamed and

screamed at the top of my lungs. The person in front of me snapped there hand to there mouth in an instant, I bit down hard with all the strength I could muster but I just hit my teeth together, as the hand was gone. Stupid people with fast reflexes. " Bella, don't hurt

your self, we don't want to hurt you. Only talk. There are things we know you know." For the first time I look around the room. It was

just a living room. Your average, We are rich living room, and when I noticed a picture of me sitting on a side table next to the beige

couch I was on I realized it had to be Charlie's-mine-and the rest of these moron's house. I sat up surveying the beige/ cream and

green blue room. Two of the walls, covered in floor to ceiling walls, one had a book case and brown pots with blooming plants growing out of them. While the last was bare, as closely to the right of it, was a staircase leading to the second level, and a hallway leading to

what I remember to be the kitchen. Not a lot had changed-oh, aside from everything. The whore Esme, or maybe Bitchy Emily or gold-

digger Marissa or the one before Marissa, Kate, who had been 5 years older than me probably got to it. The living room itself, was complete with a large flat screen tv, and another couch, Identical to the one I was lying on ( except it had a red throw on top of it), An

exspensive looking dark wood coffee table and a love seat that was –you guessed it- beige. " I remember everything. What the hell is

this? Some kind of stupid prank? How old are you people, five?" I called to them. Swinging around to face them, as they were gathered the bookcase near the stairs. " No, Bella, we just had to talk to you before you saw Charlie." Edward tells me. " No, no you

didn't. You could have talked to me in the car, or the parking lot, you could have talked to me here even-you are all crazy and I cannot wait to tell Charlie about his pack of freaking weirdos!" I shout to them. Getting up and looking around for my suitcases. "Sit back

down Bella, we just need to talk, We were not aware of your existence when we came to Charlie…" Alice says to me but I cut her off

"You came to Charlie? His newest whore tricked him into adopting you stupid freaks" I yelled. Then, for the first time, all eyes in the

room were on me. I heard a low deep growl, suspecting it to be a growl and then another before meeting the angry, dark eyes of

Rosalie, and Edward. But they were anything but human. A terror seemed to take over my body. And I stood frozen in horror. Before

launching myself at the door, hurling towards it as fast as I could-not taking a second to look back. Reaching the door I swing it only

and BAM. My head hurt even worse, as if I had hit a wall of brick at 200 per hour. I fell to the ground, cluching my nose as I looked at my hands, blood ran from my nose and onto my hands covering them. Looking up was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever

seen….comparable only to a male model-or Liam. But as soon as he looked down on me, I felt even more horror then when I'd insulted

those three's "mom". His eyes darkened like theres had and he crouched back, his face contorted and I shrunk back, crawling towards the wall but slipping on my own blood. I turned back-scared to death only to see him lung at...

* * *

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_xoxo_

Jaspersbabe4ever


End file.
